Kotetsu Tatejima Birthday Celebration 2019
by makotoxmadokaxk.on
Summary: Kotetsu Tatejima POV was so perfect that she has her birthday Celebration was here today.


Hello Everyone! We Have Kotetsu Tatejima's Birthday Celebration I Have At Loyalist College So I Will Be Writing The Story Of Kotetsu tatejima's POV And Make Sure You Review On My FanFic Story So Let's Start.

One day, I was ready to have my birthday celebration. I got any bags to see if there was any other stuff i can bring. I sighed and getting ready to go to school. To me was a fun day when my mother was dead. I didn't want to realize that how happy i am. I was in the panic that day while i was cheerleading the basketball tournament.

I got to put my shoes away and getting ready for class. I sat down in my desk and having a little quiet time. Kohane Hatoya was sitting right behind me and looked at me and i was turning away. Kohane whispered to my ear. "Hey, When is your birthday." I said, "It's my birthday today." Inukai sensei startled me and came to me that my birthday was here. I already have my birthday since i was in my dance session with the cheer club.

I turned to other students that it's my birthday. Uki came and said, "Sorry i'm late sensei." She sits down and i turned to her and i said, "It's my birthday today." Uki was surprised and she never thought about this birthday before. She looked away and saw nothing happened. While i worked in class, I had to go to the bathroom and go for once i come back.

I steped into the bathroom and going for hand washing and i saw in my mirror and saw what was the real mom i had dreamed about. I got out and saying to my class that i have to work so hard for my birthday. As the bell rangs, I steped out and got into the cheer club but was fine. I steped in and saw my celebration was hanging in the ceiling and confetti popped out to me. It was my birthday Today.

"Happy Birthday Kotetsu Tatejima!" They yelled at me while i was in the shock that everybody was happy. they smiled at me just to see that i was really embarrassed. I smiled and nod. Kohane lights up the fuels and putting onto the cake. they sang, "Happy Birthday To You! Happy Birthday To You! Happy Birthday Dear Kotetsu! Happy Birthday To You!" I started to blow out the candles and they cheered on me.

I Ate that cake and it was tiger cake. The famous cake was tigger cake. I did not notice that tigger was on top of the cake. We all ate my cake and we called out for gifts. Kohane had 6 Gifts for me and this first gift was from Kohane to me. I Tare it off and see what it is. I Gasped, "I love this Pom Poms!" I turned to Kohane and happily smiled at her. I said, "Thank You Kohane-Chan." Kohane-Chan smiled at me and nods at me.

The second was really clothy. I tare it up and saw what that thing was. It was Tigger Pajamas. I turned at Uki and said the same thing to Kohane-Chan. The third was good. I tare it up and saw what that was. It was Tiger Purse. I turned to Arima and smiled as i did to Kohane-Chan and Uki. She was acting really serious and said, "You have to keep your money and your stuff in the purse Kotetsu." I was in the shock and i nodded quickly. The Fourth one was techy. I tare it up and saw what that thing was. It was Pink Piano toy with Microphone. I was kind of nervous how i played the piano since i was a little girl. I turned to Ushiku and smiled shockingly and said, "Th-Thank you. U-Ushiku." She looked at me and she nodded happily. I smiled and got back my happiness. Kohane was impressed by my friend Kon who worked as the Home Economics club member and Kohane gave that gift to me and the fifth was really thin. I tare it up and see what it is. It's the Piccolo Instrument. I was a little worried that Kon actually bought me a flute instrument and saw me happy as i walked pass by her while i walked home. So the sixth one was hot. I tare it up and see what it is. It's Nissin Cup Noodles Chicken Flavor. Who was it? I think one of the students came to me that Home Economics club President was really happy at me. I asked one my members. "Who was giving me Cup Noddles?" Kohane said it was from the president of Home Economics Club. I smiled and heading back home.

As i walked home until it's dark, I realize that Cup Noddles was the only one for me that i deserve that gift from Home Economics Club President. I steped inside my house and said, "I'm Home!" No one answered. as i was able to walk back to my room and so i have a happy feeling that it was my gift. Cup Noodles Chicken Flavor was really delicious and i saved it for later and i can eat it for tomorrow. So i have a happy feeling that was really my birthday today. So i went to sleep.

The End. A/N Kotetsu Tatejima birthday was March 14. I Celebrate her as her first birthday celebration at my class. So i was really hoping i can write more stories about Kotetsu Tatejima POV by next time. See Ya.


End file.
